like wild horses
by dick429
Summary: "Actually, it might be kinda hot." Her lips curl into a smile. "Like all bare foot and bare chested riding through a meadow." / Beck/Jade drabble


**A/N:** I really ship Bade. I like, cried when they broke up. And when they got back together. Idk. This is totally random. Maybe I'll make this a collection if you like them. Anyways, please review... enjoy ;)

* * *

"What the hell are you watching?"

"Show jumping," because apparently there isn't another activity for Beck to engage in alone with his girlfriend in his RV (maybe clotheless?) "Like, on horses."

Jade tosses her book to the side and crawls off his bed to sit beside him. "Why?" It might not have sounded so condescending if she hadn't made a face and stuck out her tongue.

"I dunno. Horses are kinda cool." Then someone goes over a huge jump and Beck claps. "Did you see that? Whoa."

"A big animal going over some wood. Wow, it should be in the Olympics!" Jade uses that Tori voice (which, admittedly Beck thinks it how Tori sounds in her head).

"It is. That jump is as tall as you. Anyways, horses are awesome."

"No, they smell bad and crap everywhere. I hate them." Jade moves her legs so she's sitting chris-cross-applesauce and glares at the tiny tv

"They do not. You're hurting their feelings."

"Good." She crosses her arms and huffs (Beck thinks it's sort of adorable, actually).

"When was the last time you were near a horse?" Jade frowns and shakes her head because she honestly can't remember. "Have you ever ridden one?"

"I don't know. Maybe when I was like... five at a birthday party or a carnival. Wait, not a carnival because some people can't be bothered to take their only daughter to one." She grumbles. Jade can't remember the last time her dad talked to her for more than five minutes (it was probably either an argument about HA or asking about why she hadn't been home in two days). "Don't act all high and mighty about it. When were you on a horse?"

"My cousin used to work on a farm when we lived in Canada and they let me ride them."

"...oh..."

"It's really not all that great." Beck mumbles, sort of regretting bringing it up.

"Actually, it might be kinda hot." Her lips curl into a smile. "Like all bare foot and bare chested riding through a meadow."

"Like the cover of one of those horrible romance novels you mock Tori for reading?" Jade actually stole one from Tori and let's just say there was some questionable material in it (it was basically bad porn) which Jade read. It was terrible. And sort of made her wonder if her body 'glowed with passion' when her and Beck... you know.

"Yeah. With your hair all sexy."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, babe, but this was when I was eight."

"Aw," Jade frowns. "Well, mayb-"

"Hey! Maybe I can find a picture!"

Beck bolts out to his to find one and leaves Jade sitting on the floor. She just shakes her head because, well, she can't help that her boyfriend is obsessed with weird things. And honestly Jade was sort of hoping to use the bare chested thing as a prompt for him to take off his shirt (yeah, his abs are pretty friggin' great). She probably shouldn't be judging people weird obsessions... she's got her own (scissors, coffee, black, certain bed things that only Beck needs to know).

When he comes back in and finds Jade back on his bed reading again he climbs in beside her. She crawls on top of him and he holds the picture so they can both look at it.

He looks really dumb in it. His hair is cut so short you can see his scalp and his boots look about three sizes too big. And the horse he's on is so small his feet are almost at the ground. It's all very cute is a hideously nerdy way.

"Hmmm." Jade thinks.

"What?"

"I just thought it would be like, moccasins and buckskin pants with a feather in your hair. Or on a tall dark horse. Not a short fat pony."

Beck gives her a weird look (he really can't figure out what goes on in this girl head). "Jade, I'm not even first nations! And I'm pretty sure that's offensive in like forty ways."

"I know. But you're all tan. I think the rubber boots take away from the dumb look on your face, though."

"And the fact that I'm like a foot tall and look like a stick."

"Puberty does good things." Hey, maybe Jade just complimented him (he really does deserve more, he's a fairly good boyfriend, right? He thinks so) or whatever. Close enough.

"I know. I had my had up your shirt enough times during ninth grade. Very good things."

"Perv." She punches his shoulder half-heartedly.

"Ow. Fine, next time I'm not going to compliment you."

"I'd hardly say that noticing my tits grew is a compliment. It's more of an observation or a... um-"

"Feeling?"

"You're such a teenage guy. Honestly."

Beck smiles. "Would you rather date a teenage girl?" He rolls over and kisses her, and Jade rolls her eyes 'cause it took him long enough (he really does need to initiate it more). "So, do you want to ride a horse?"

"No, not really. Or at all." Jade scoffs.

"What about... like, wild horses? Then maybe I could do the bare-foot-bare-chested thing."

"And then fall off and break your neck." Jade suggests.

"Hey!" Beck frowns, looking fake offended, there isn't a lot that Jade can say to hurt is feelings at this point. Three years have gotten him pretty used to her sarcastic comments. Or whatever the hell they are. "I don't think you'd like that."

"You would be mistaken."

"But who would get you coffee and drive you places and take you scissor shopping and touch your-"

"Shut up. And I'm sure lots of people would love to touch me. In lots of places. " Jade smirks, kissing his cheek.

Beck wrinkles a nose because the thought makes him a little sick to his stomach. Jade's like, really, really hot, so yeah, people probably do. Not like there aren't lots of (slightly creepy) girls who want to... yeah. "TMI, babe."

"You know, just because I can't ride horses doesn't mean I can't ride other things."

"Really?" Beck asks, the corners or his mouth curling into a smile.

"Really."


End file.
